


Mob Phantom 100

by The_one_to_be_forgotten



Category: Danny Phantom, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Foreign Exchange Program, Gen, Not so good Fenton Family, Placeholder Names For Kageyama Parents, Vlad involved with Claw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_one_to_be_forgotten/pseuds/The_one_to_be_forgotten
Summary: In which Danny Fenton goes to Japan for an exchange program and meets the Kageyama family, learns things about the world he never knew, and makes a friendship he had no clue that he needed.





	1. Chapter @

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea was one I've been toying around with in a discord chat with friends for a while. to fill you in on the setting, for Danny this is after episode 9 "My Brother's Keeper", But this starts a little bit before the beginning of the Mob Psycho 100 anime. Updates will happen Twice a month usually.

Regardless of what people might think, Danny Fenton isn’t stupid. Unmotivated, probably, but he isn’t stupid. So for people who actually knew him, it didn’t come as much of a surprise that a week and a half into the school year, nearly 4 and a half months since he handed his language aptitude test and foreign exchange application in, that he was one of the handful of students approved to go to the foreign exchange program. 

 

It was a bit more of a surprise that he was the  _ only  _ student who even applied to go to Japan. However his excitement quickly turned into fear as he worried about how his powers would effect this trip. He could barely hold his school books half the time because of his arms turning intangible. Nonetheless, he was pretty happy about being picked. He just have to make it through until January without dying the rest of the way.

 

_Just_ …… Had to make it till January.

 

That, was easier said than done.

 

The constant onslaught of vicious ghosts attacking himself, his friends and his family made his attempts to keep his alive half alive quite the strenuous task. But it was almost winter break, and while he hated the holidays and being around his family during them, it was comforting to know he’d be far away from any ghost portals, and anything that would cause him harm. He was actually pretty chipper, until that green blob of a ghost started damaging everything. 

 

Until he met Penelope Spectra.

 

Every shred of confidence he had in himself spiraled down the tubes with those words she said before his sister, Jazz, defeated her with the Fenton Peeler.

 

**_“What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy, with creepy little powers.”_ **

 

Nothing Danny did could stop those words from echoing in his head. Was he just a ghost masquerading as a human? Was he just some screwed up kid? It’s not as if he knew.

 

But he shouldn’t dwell on it. He shouldn’t dwell on ghost , he shouldn’t worry about what  _ she  _ said. Because today would be different. Today he was going to Japan, and he would leave his troubles back in his room at amity park.

 

The flight is mind numbingly long. Hours of trying to turn his mp3 player up high enough for him to block out the screams of infants. He honestly wished he had a smart phone, but he didn't. Sam did, a Jet Black iphone 7. But she was rich. Tucker also had one...three, an iphone, an android, and a Windows phone. All Danny had was a really crappy hand-me-down Blackberry ...the ones with keyboards attached to it. It was his mom’s for the longest time , then she got herself and his father brand new galaxy S7s.

 

The sky outside of the plane window was beautiful at night. The stars were so much clearer than he could ever see in amity park. He ended up staring out of the window the entire time he was supposed to sleep. 

 

The 13 hour flight ended up being sleepless. 

 

Danny spent the last three hours of said flight practicing his Japanese conversation skills, but more so just practicing how he would introduce himself to his host family. The Kageyama’s.

* * *

 

Standing in the airport was a very tense affair for Shigeo Kageyama. Not only because he was nervous of large crowds, but also because of why he and his family were there in the first place. 

 

They were picking up the American exchange student that would be staying at their home. A person Shigeo had never met before. The prospect made him rather nervous.

 

“What if they don't like me?” he wrung his fingers as he asked his brother Ritsu this question.

“That's silly nii-san. Why wouldn't they like you?” Ritsu laughed lightly shaking his head. It made Shigeo feel a little bit better about it. Though not by much.

 

His mother, Akeno, tapped him on the shoulder announcing that the plane was arriving, she sounded excited. She  _ had  _ always said she wanted to go to america, maybe this was the next best thing for her. 

 

“Calm down Akeno.” Shigeo’s father,Haru, said. Chuckling lightly. 

 

While his mother and father teased each other as if they were still teenagers. Ritsu went and got the sign that had the exchange student’s name on it  _ ‘Danny Fenton’.  _ It didn't take long until the people coming off of the planes started pouring into the airport. Business men, tourist, and entire families flooding the area. 

 

And Shigeo thought that the crowd before was bad. 

 

He scanned the area with his eyes when he noticed a boy around his age, wearing a white and red T-shirt , walking towards them. 

 

“Um, hello! I am Danny. You all must be the Kageyama family. Am I correct?” the boy, who now that shigeo had gotten a better look at, bore some startling resemblances to Ritsu, said. His Japanese wasn't bad, it was stiff and text bookish but he didn't stumble over his words. 

 

He was about to confirm his question when his mother did it for him. Which he was very thankful for. 

 

“You must be Danny! We are very excited to meet you, isn't that right?” His mother had said. To which he, his father, and his brother agreed.

 

“This is my Husband Kageyama Haru.” she said pointing to Haru. “I could have introduced myself Akeno.” Haru said jokingly. “My name is Kageyama Akeno, and these are my sons, Shigeo and Ritsu.” She pointed at them as she said that. “Its nice to meet you” Ritsu said. Danny nodded and replied similarly. 

 

“Hello, I hope you enjoy your stay with us” Shigeo said. Thankful that his voice didn't betray his nervousness to the boy. 

 

“I am positive that I will.” Danny replied, a bit slowly.

 

They then all followed Akeno to the luggage area for Danny to pick up his bags. That's when the crowd thinned out, surprisingly. That is also when Shigeo sensed something, off about Danny’s aura. 

 

_ ‘is he an ESPer like me?’  _ Shigeo wondered. He had never met an ESPer his age before. The only other psychic he knew was his shishou Reigen Arataka. 

  
Maybe he would ask him, when they got back to the Kageyama household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I know what I said about the updates but I got swept up in exams and graduation and colleges and work and just wasn't able to update. But here is the chapter now! Sorry that its kind of short, Next chapter will introduce some conflict as well as a POV shift to display Vlad's involvement with claw.

Danny was rather nervous, but the Kageyama’s were nice and seemed welcoming. Akeno helped him get his bags into the car and told him to sit down and not worry about it. 

He was sitting next to Shigeo, who was in the middle seat. He looked uncomfortable, but Danny wasn't sure how to ask him without seeming intrusive. 

And Danny wanted to make a good impression to the Kageyama's, he wanted this to be normal. He didn't want to mess it up with his powers. He didn't want them to be afraid of him or think he was a creep. 

So he held his tongue. Pointing out Shigeo’s apparent discomfort, be it with him, or with sitting in the middle, would probably not be the right way to make a good impression. 

Mrs.Kageyama would ask him the front seat all sorts of non intrusive questions. His hobbies, his favorite food, why he chose to come to Japan. That last one was, a lot less simple to answer. So he gave the basic one. 

And then she asked him was his parents do for a living. He turned red with mild embarrassment ‘There goes them not thinking I'm a freak’ 

“Well, they are ghost hunters...they make tools and hunt ghost.” He said, bracing himself for the sarcastic laughter and disbelief.  
But no one did, instead Shigeo spoke up. 

“Like Exorcisms? That's what I do at my job” he said. 

“Ah yeah with Reigen-San” Mrs.Kageyama said “Shige-kun’s boss owns a psychic consultation office” she further elaborated. Ritsu Scoffed at the mention of this Reigen fello. Danny concluded that he must not be very fond of him. 

“Really? That is Interesting” Danny said , feeling slightly relieved that they didn't react to his parent's profession the way most people do. 

The car ride from the airport to the Kageyama's home wasn't that long, maybe a half an hour. In that time he texted Sam and Tucker a bit, though they probably were not awake he figured he should. He also texted his elder sister, Jazz, who had apparently stayed up waiting for him to confirm that he had landed safely in japan.

 

Shigeo didn't feel comfortable in the middle seat, but he had to sit there, he was shorter than either of the two on his sides, and his mother needed to be able to see out of the back window as she drove. It wouldn't be fair to anyone if he protested the seating. 

He was having difficulties possessing the foreign boy who was next to him. Or rather, difficulties processing his aura. Where as spirits that he had met. And the one or two ESPers he passed on occasion had whispy auras that floated up like smoke, Danny’s aura seemed to bubble up off of him, like a pot of boiling water. 

He was so engrossed in trying to decipher the new boy’s aura that he didn't pay much attention. Until he mentioned his family profession. They way he said it was nervous enough that even as oblivious as Shigeo was, he noticed. So he spoke up, mentioning how that sounded similar to the work that he and his shishou did on a daily basis. 

He was very aware of the obvious release of a deeply held breath from Danny. At least, Shigeo thought it was obvious. 

They all arrived home in time for Shigeo to remind his father that they had put dinner in the oven to keep it warm. Omurice, something his family ate often, as well as a dish that,at least according to his father , would be something easy for Danny’s pallet to handle, rather than slamming him in the face with traditional Japanese cuisine. It also was the only thing his father knew how to cook. 

Akeno helped Danny put his luggage away. In Shigeo’s room apparently . 

“You boys are the same age and your room has more space shi-kun” his mother told him , rubbing his hair smooth. He nodded and kept the grimace he wanted to make inward. Danny didn't seem like a disagreeable guy, he could deal with sharing a room with the boy. 

Everyone sat down at the table to eat dinner, a bit later than usual. Danny surprised them by knowing to say his thanks before digging right in. 

Danny really liked the Kageyama’s so far , they were kind and a lot less dysfunctional than his own family. He was enjoying talking with them, and the food was delicious as well. It almost made him forget about the thing that he was most worried about, his powers acting up.

Then his spoon phased through his hand. And he thought that everything was ruined , until something way more dramatic happened to Shigeo’s spoon as he lifted it up to his mouth to take a bite. It bent completely in half , dropping the food that was in it onto his plate. 

Danny looked on in surprise , however he seemed to be the only one shocked. Akeno just told Shigeo in a slightly annoyed motherly tone that if it continued his allowance would be put towards buying spoons if he kept bending him. Whereas Haru just excused the spoon bending as ‘part of becoming a man.’

It was enough of a surprise that Danny didn't notice the way Shigeo was looking at him for the rest of dinner.


End file.
